The present disclosure generally relates to field installable optical equipment and related installation tools, and in particular fiber receiving devices, for one example, fiber cleavers.
In order to properly cleave an optical fiber, the optical fiber must be precisely positioned relative to a set of critical components within a fiber cleaver, such as a fiber alignment element, a fiber gripping surface, a scoring blade, and a cleaving anvil. The majority of fiber cleavers currently available are a “clam shell” or “open” type design. Clam shell or open type fiber cleavers are such that the set of critical components are visually exposed and permit the operator to visually verify that the optical fiber is properly positioned relative to the critical components when the optical fiber is placed in the cleaver. Oftentimes as a result of the clam shell or open design, a plurality of components are exposed and it is often unclear to the operator exactly where the fiber should be placed. It is therefore common for an operator to place the fiber in the cleaver incorrectly which typically results in an unacceptable cleave. Furthermore, this positioning error is particularly common with inexperienced operators, operators with poor vision, or during use in a poorly lit environment.